Hard Work
by MelloMatt2015
Summary: Axel's got the dream job. Or does he. Same thing, everyday. But somethings been missing. Perhaps it's the memories he's been trying to suppress. Or maybe it's more...
1. Chapter 1

Pale hands sat upon a dark, cold keyboard. Darkness surrounded them, with the exception of a single light, hailing from a dusty computer screen. The hands

rose, and flowed through a jungle of red, soft hair. The owner of these hands gave a long, exaggerated sigh. The man leaned back, stretching himself

backwards. He flung his torso back into place and sighed with a glace up at his clock. 2:07 AM. He had been here far too long, he thought to himself. He glanced

up at his office. A dark, dreary room. A clock, his desk with his computer. The rest of his office consisted of file cabinets, and papers. Gray walls, and no

windows. He stared at his screen. He had spent the last 10 hours trying to crack this code for his boss's project. He didn't know what it was for, he probably

didn't want to know. Not that he cared. To him, it was just a job. A nicely paid job at that. Plenty of people had advised him against this job. Said he was

getting way to far in waters he didn't understand. But what did they know. He wasn't getting involved. So he thought. He glanced down at his desk. His

keyboard, notes, a coffee, and a single colorful picture. His face gave away to a small smile, but it was short lived. He picked the memory up, already loosing

himself in thought. He was staring at 6 happy teens. Sprawled out on a green, sunny hill. The teens smiled up at him. The memory shattered, and he slammed

the frame down on his desk, and started gathering his things. He needed some fresh air, and maybe some Chinese food. He had often spent days at a time in

this office. It was a habit, not that he had much else to do. He picked up his files, put his glasses in his pocket, and made his way out of his cave. He locked his

door, and continued to stride down the building hallway. It was a nice building, no one ever made a mess, or caused problems. As he approached the elevator,

he pulled out his Iphone. He put a search in for Chinese food, just as the elevator doors opened. He stepped through the elevators jaws, and descended down

8 flights. His black, leather shoes stepped out into the lobby. It was a short walk to the front doors. Past the leather chairs, and red carpet. As he approached

the front doors, a small "goodnight" rang from the security guard, a few yards away. But he was already out the doors. Never a "goodbye" in return. Same

routine every time. He was suddenly standing in front of his building. He put his hands in his pockets, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. It was a nice,

crisp night. He even let that small smile return. For a brief second. He spun on his heels, and made his way around the corner. Hands in his suit pocket, he

made his way into the private parking garage. One of the many advantages to his line of work. Just a few more steps, and he was beholding his bright red

Ferrari. His hands ran across the body, as he slid into the beauty. He felt relaxed in his car, like a piece of him had returned. He turned the key, and leaned back

as the engine revved. And just like that, he was flying his baby out of the garage. As he cruised down the street, he reached to turn on the radio. It flickered

on, letting a smooth song rise from the speakers. And just then, time froze. As he gazed at the speakers, another moment in time flashed before his eyes.

* * *

"Axel! Put me down!" The sun shined in his bright green eyes, and he spun around. A small, blond boy ran up to him. "Axel, PLEASE put Demyx down. We don't need another emergency room trip." He looked down at the tall, blond boy in his arms, and smiled.

* * *

And just as fast as time had frozen, it regained speed. Suddenly, a white hot pain surged through his body. He felt his head crash against something, his legs

twist in pain. His brand new suit, caught, and tore as he felt himself propelled, and then the harsh feeling on pavement met his body. Pain surged through once

more, then faded into darkness. Left only with a single scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Green, soft grass. A coat of blue painted itself across the sky. A gentle breeze moved gracefully across the field, only to be met by two lumps laying under the great oak.

"Axel, once we get out of this town, what are you gonna do?"

The tall lump, resting under the shade, jumped up relieving not a lump, but a tall, handsome redhead.

"I'll save the world! Travel to Africa! Asia! Axel, wildlife defender of the millennia! All will bow to my knowledge"

The small blonde laying next to him let out a soft, smooth laugh.

"Sit down you moron. You can't even tie your own shoes"

The redhead dropped to the ground, exaggerating a large pout.

"B-b-but Roxyyyyy. Why do you hate meeeeeee? "

"Oh stop it. Hey, don't you have a date?"

"SHIT! You're right Rox!"

The blonde boy sighed. "Well go on then"

"_Axel? Can you hear me? Wake up. Wake upppp. Axel, wake up buddy. Axelll."_

* * *

A bright, invasive light pierced into Axel's peaceful sleep. The first thing he noticed was, his head felt like fucking murder. And second, whoever was in this room, needed to kindly shut his mouth before he did. Upon trying to move, he found this option less applicable.

"Don't try it kid. Take it easy, you don't wanna hurt youself. Well…more that is. Why don't you open yer eyes first."

Upon forcing his eyes open, he found himself staring into an old, scruffy looking man. He smelled oddly of booze. He wore a white lab coat, and had graying, but clearly yellow? Yes…clearly yellow hair.

"There we go! Good to see ya awake kid. Names Cid, your doctor. How ya feeling?"

Axel let his eyes focus a little more, then really looked around. Was he in a hospital? The smelly beds and white walls were a clear clue.

"What happened?"

The doctor looked up from his notepad and shook his head.

"Never seen anything quite like it really. Your poor car was crushed under the oil truck you crashed into. You were found a few feet away. Flames everywhere, took the firefighters an hour to get you out without setting off more explosions. Unfortunately it came at a cost. Your legs were scorched pretty bad. Which gets to the next point of business. Your legs have been sedated heavily, but it'll wear off soon. Letting you move them, however I can imagine pain you'll be feeling will distract from that."

Axel took a moment to absorb all this. He buried his face into his hands, then shot his head up.

"My apartment! I have a Lizard! He needs to be fed"

Cid sheepishly scratched his neck and sighed.

"There's a few problems with that. Your company fired you for destroying their Ferrari. That means they also took claims on the company apartment. If it weren't for one of your friends, all your stuff would be gone. I can assume they'll be taking care of your Lizard too"

Axel just stared at the doctor. Friends? He hadn't talked to any of his old friends in years. He never made acquaintance with any of his coworkers. Who the hell has his shit?

"Who is it Doc?"

Cid walked over to the door, "Hell if I know. They don't tell me shit. I did hear he'd be paying a visit soon though. Now I gotta to work on some charts. Call if you need anything. Food will be here soon"

And with that, Cid slammed the door behind him. Leaving Axel to ponder this mysterious friend.

**Hi guys! Sorry it's so short, I**'**ll have the next chapter up soon this week I promise! **


End file.
